


Hound Dog + Cat

by Yulaty



Series: ADOG & OSCAT [16]
Category: Actor RPF, Adam Driver - Fandom, Oscar Isaac - Fandom
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8570707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty
Summary: #yulatyfic





	

อดัมทำให้เขารู้สึกเหมือนเป็นลูกแมวตัวน้อย ๆ ที่ถูกคุกคามโดยสุนัขล่าเนื้อหิวโซในตอนที่อีกฝ่ายขยับร่างกายขึ้นมาทาบทับ มือใหญ่วางข้างศีรษะออสการ์เพื่อค้ำยันตัวไว้ อุณภูมิร่างกายของอดัมสูงขึ้น อุ่นจนแทบร้อน และจังหวะการหายใจก็ผิดแผกไปจากปกติ มันกระชั้นขึ้นเล็กน้อย เหมือนว่าเจ้าตัวกำลังอดทนกับอะไรบางอย่าง เขาสบตากับคนเหนือร่าง แล้วฝ่ายนั้นก็โน้มใบหน้าลงมาจูบอ่อนโยน เลื่อนมืออีกข้างไปวางบนต้นขา ร่างกายส่วนล่างของเราแนบชิดกัน ความแข็งขืนที่ตรงนั้นทำให้ออสการ์รู้คำตอบว่า _อะไรบางอย่าง_ ที่อดัมกำลังใช้ความอดทนด้วยคืออะไร

 

เราไม่เคยพูดคุยกันเรื่องนี้ตรง ๆ เรามักจะแสดงความรักด้วยการจับมือ กอด หรือจูบแบบที่ไม่ดูดดื่มจนเกินไป ไม่เชิงว่าตั้งใจเลี่ยงสถานการณ์อย่างนี้ ไม่ใช่ว่าไม่เคยเกิดอารมณ์อยากจะทำ สำหรับออสการ์ เขามีเหตุผลแค่เพราะไม่อยากให้ความสัมพันธ์ระหว่างอดัมกับเขาเป็นเรื่องฉาบฉวย

 

จะปฏิเสธ ก็ทัน สายตาของอดัมบอกอย่างนั้น  
แต่ออสการ์ก็เลือกที่จะตอบสนองความรู้สึกนี้ตามที่ส่วนลึกของจิตใจต้องการ

 

คนตัวโตมีท่าทีแปลกใจนิดหน่อยตอนที่เขารั้งคอลงมาจูบพร้อมกับที่ดึงมือไปสัมผัสกับส่วนอ่อนไหวที่เริ่มตื่นตัวขึ้นมาน้อย ๆ ของตนเอง เอวอ่อนขยับเคลื่อนเป็นจังหวะช้า ๆ ให้ร่างกายเสียดสี เมื่ออดัมรับรู้ถึงคำตอบที่เขาให้แล้ว ทั้งหมดที่เหลือให้ออสการ์ได้ทำก็คือนอนเฉยรอให้อีกฝ่ายป้อนความหฤหรรษ์ให้เท่านั้นเอง

 

 _“I’ll do you the right way.”_ อดัมโควทคำพูดมาจากโฆษณาชิ้นหนึ่งที่ออสการ์เล่น หากเป็นเวลาปกติเขาอาจจะหัวเราะ แต่สถานการณ์ตอนนี้ไม่ใช่ มันจึงทำให้ใบหน้าหวานร้อนจัด ริมฝีปากเม้มแน่นด้วยความเขินอาย ให้ตาย ตอนมองกล้องและพูดคำนั้นก็ไม่เห็นจะรู้สึกอะไร แต่ทำไมพอเป็นอดัมที่พูดและใช้สายตาจริงจังแบบนี้จ้องไปด้วยถึงทำให้หัวใจเต้นแรงจนแทบหลุดกันนะ ออสการ์คิดเรื่อยเปื่อย พยายามไม่นึกถึงมือที่กำลังสัมผัสร่างกายของตนเอง ปลายนิ้วเปียกลื่นที่กำลังปลุกเร้าและเตรียมความพร้อม เขากำลังพยายามควบคุมสติ มันเป็นครั้งแรก ครั้งแรกแบบที่ไม่เคยได้รับประสบการณ์จากใครที่ไหนมาก่อน เขาอยากจะควบคุมตัวเองได้

 

...แต่ก่อนจะรู้ตัว เสียงหวีดครางก็หลุดรอดออกจากลำคอไปในจังหวะเดียวกับที่ภาพในหัวของออสการ์แปรเปลี่ยนเป็นสีขาวโพลน

**Author's Note:**

> #yulatyfic


End file.
